


Of blue skirts and red ribbons

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, They're out of the closet, Valeria is their daughther
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My jersey is blaugrana, because it’s Barça’s jersey. And  blaugrana is red and blue, right? Well, my skirt is blue! And that’s why I need a red ribbon!” Valeria crossed his arms when her little speech was finished and this time Andrés couldn’t help laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of blue skirts and red ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> A small xaviniesta au for you all. Inspired on the pic that you'll find at the end of the work. Hope you like it!

“But daddy I want the red ribbon!”

Andrés smiled at her daughter with a mixture of sweetness and annoyment. It was already getting late to drop Valeria with her grandparents and even later for him and Xavi to go to the Camp Nou.

“But this one’s blue like your shirt. It’ll look just perfect, baby” His daughter pouted a little and looked at the reflection of the blue lace in the mirror in front of her.

“That’s why I need the red ribbon!” The little girl threw her arms exasperated and Andrés had to bite down the laughter. “My jersey is blaugrana, because it’s Barça’s jersey. And  blaugrana is red and blue, right? Well, my skirt is blue! And that’s why I need a red ribbon!” Valeria crossed his arms when her little speech was finished and this time Andrés couldn’t help laughing.

“I’ll ask your dad then. Wait here a bit.” Andrés kissed her hair and made his way out of the room.

Andrés found his husband on their room. Xavi was sit on the edge on their bed, his eyes glued to the training bag at his feet. He looked up when Andrés knocked on the door before walking in. He smiled softly and patted the space next to him on the mattress. Andrés hug Xavi tightly, pressing a soft kiss on his neck and placing his chin on his shoulder.

“Are you regretting your decision?”

Andrés had done his best not to pressure Xavi during the past weeks, not to ask him things that would make him feel sad, not to question his decision. Andrés wanted to support his husband even if he didn’t agree completely with his choices. But he couldn’t help asking, he already knew how nostalgia look on his lover’s eyes, and that was exactly what he had found when he entered the room.

“No, not really.” Andrés sceptical snort made Xavi laugh. He elbowed him and then move a little so Andrés was half lying on his chest, a firm arm wrapped around his waist. “I’m being serious. Is just… It’s weird, you know? Knowing that I won’t be doing this anymore. Getting ready for matches or stuff like that.”

“Oh you will be getting Valeria ready for matches, don’t worry. You’ll have plenty of work.” Andrés stood up a little to peck his lips and they both laughed.

“Talking of whom… is the princess ready? It’s getting late, we should get going”

“Oh right! That’s why I came here!” Xavi chuckled and shook his head waiting for his husband to speak. “Do you know where Valeria’s red ribbon is? I looked over her room and the bathroom and I can’t find it.”

Xavi tried to remember but couldn’t come up with any place where the item could possibly be. “Can’t she wear any other ribbon? We bought her like twelve of different colours just last week.”

Andrés stood up and kissed Xavi one more time. He looked around the room just to make sure the ribbon wasn’t there and then looked back at his husband.

“The problem, love, is that our daughter is even more of a culer than we are… And that’s really a lot.”

\--

Andrés eventually found the red ribbon under the coffee table on their living room when Xavi was screaming at them from the front door, threatening to leave them behind if they didn’t get to the car in that moment. Valeria waved them goodbye from her grandma’s arms and they made their way to Camp Nou arriving -barely- on time.

The actual match became a blur of motions and images on both Andrés and Xavi´s memories. The roar of the whole stadium saying goodbye to their legend was what brought Andrés back to reality and his stomach did a weird flip because he knew he would miss everything a lot. He would miss him a lot.

The final whistle. The cup. Xavi’s tribute.

Suddenly he was met with the pair of arms that always made him feel whole. He held Valeria up and pressed her tightly to his chest. She wasn’t small enough to fit her perfectly in his arms anymore, but she wasn’t big enough not to try it either. The little girl looked at him with  attentive eyes that inspected his face curiously. A small hand traced the already dry path of some tears.

“Daddy, you were crying. Are you sad because Dad is not playing with you anymore?” Andrés smiled and kissed her cheek sweetly.

“A little bit.” He kissed her other cheek and arrange her better on his hip. ”But don’t tell him okay? It’s a secret” Then he held his pinky finger up and Valeria hooked hers with it laughing while making the promise.

“What are you two plotting, uh?” One of Xavi's hands went to pinch Valeria’s cheek, the other played with Andrés short hair a little before following all the way down his back and being finally placed on the smallest of Andrés’ waist.

“Nothing Dad!” Xavi looked at her with both eyebrows raised high on her forehead and his eyes wide open because he knew his daughter found that gesture incredibly funny. She finally burst in a fist of giggles which made both her dad’s smiled fondly. “You are sad too, dad?”

Xavi smiled sweetly before kissing Valeria’s forehead and then looked at Andrés with his most sincere expression. Andrés smiled encouragingly and wrapped his own arm around his husband, bringing him closer.

“No sweetie. I’m really, really happy.”

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (Kudos and comments are lovely! haha) xx


End file.
